The display technology based on OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) is a self-luminous display technology, which is characterized in a low driving voltage, a wide viewing angle, a high efficiency, a fast response speed, and that it is easy to realize full-colorized large-area wall-mounted display and flexible display.
In applications, users present high requirement on display resolution. The resolution may be measured in PPI (pixels per inch) which is related to an arrangement of pixels. The arrangement of the pixels, for example, includes a V-delta pixel arrangement.
However, when the pixels are arranged in a V-delta structure, both the traditional output modes, for example, in a form of strip for RGB, and in a form of array for IGNIS, and the transmission mode of data lines do not match the V-delta structure.